


Star Wars, Connix|UNDEREDITING!!!!!!!

by Lightningstrike13



Series: DRABBLES AND SNIPITS!! [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningstrike13/pseuds/Lightningstrike13
Summary: this is all about Connix and moments with Connix, there are some intimate parts but nothing graphic
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron
Series: DRABBLES AND SNIPITS!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062596
Kudos: 2





	Star Wars, Connix|UNDEREDITING!!!!!!!

Kaydel had a purpose, she always knew she had, she joined the Resistance hoping to do some good, fight the first order, save the galaxy! That’s all she wanted to do, that was her purpose. That was until Poe Dameron showed up, cocky flyboy really, not much else. Kaydel was pretty sure he spent more time in his X- wing than on solid ground, at first he seemed like all he cared about was being the hero, the one who flew in and saved the day. The first day he was here, it seemed like every girl on base was talking about him, “did you see him, he’s so hot!” she heard two techs whispering close to her station, “I mean look at that ass!”. 

_ Oh, come on!  _ Kaydel complained internally  _ Coludent you gossip somewhere else? _

“Oh my stars, yes!, and he’s the best pilot in the Resistance!” 

_ we all know that, _ “and he’s so kind!”  _ By kind, you mean arrogant? _

“I’m little a hungry let keep talking in the mess!” one of the techs stated “um-” the other tech said 

“Oh gods, please do!” Kaydel’s eyes widen realizing she said it out loud, wincing as she heard them shuffling away. She hoped that it wouldn’t circle it’s way back to Poe, just as she thought it 

She saw Poe across the room, who had probably heard the entire conversation.  _ Great _

She tried to avoid him the rest of the week, but it seemed that everywhere she went he was there, almost like he memorized her schedule. But that was impossible it wasn’t like it was posted anywhere, unless he just intently watched her and she just hadn’t noticed, 

It wasn’t until he was called off for a mission that he caught her, “hey, Connix is it?” She was a little taken back that he knew her name “can I talk to you? I mean after the mission?.” Kaydel was unsure of what to say “um yeah sure,” _on no_ this was going to end up in a doozy.

And damm was she right.


End file.
